Dear God, It's Me, Sam Winchester
by Catnatural
Summary: Sam prayed and prayed for Dean to return from Hell. He's back...so someone listened...right? Dean overhears Sam's prayers. Castiel pops in to say hello!


**Dear God, it's me, Sam Winchester.**

Dean was about to open the door to Sam's room when he heard Sam talking. He peered through the keyhole and saw his little brother kneeling by his bed, hands clasped together and his head bowed. He continued speaking.

"I don't know if this will work, it's probably completely pointless seeing as I'm Lucifer's vessel and all…but Hell…sorry…not Hell…um…well, it's worth a shot…right? God…I wanna thank you for bringin' back Dean…I- you don't know how grateful I am…I've killed so many people – Mom, Dad, Jess and Maddie…It's like I'm cursed or something…Dean kept me sane, you know? I prayed my whole life to be normal and I get it now, me and Dean, that's what's normal. We're brothers and I'd _**die **_for him over and over…" he paused, "I guess…I guess what I'm trying to say is…well…_**thank you**_…is all."

He stood up, grabbed the book he had been reading when Dean had left to get breakfast, and Dean entered the room whistling to announce his arrival.

"Hey." Sam mumbled, pretending to be engrossed in his book.

"Seriously, Sam, you've read that book like a hundred times and reading law books for _**fun**_ is not _**normal**_! Tell you what, we'll eat breakfast then I'll drive you down to 'Geeks R Us' so you can update your nerdy book collection?"

"Oh, shut up." Sam snapped.

Dean grinned and then suddenly declared, "I met Cas while I was out."

"Cas?"

"Castiel…you know the angel that pulled me outta Hel-"

"Yeah." Sam interrupted, scowling. "What did he want?"

"Invited me to a slumber party." Dean grinned as Sam glared at him. "Seriously, Sammy, what's your problem with him?"

Sam shrugged and turned his head away from Dean, "Nothing."

"Sammy? Come on man, you never go all sulky and moody unless there's a reason. Or is that just your natural face? 'Cos if it is, it's no wonder you never get any act-"

"Dean, just shut up will you?" Sam glared.

"What's wrong with you today?" Dean demanded, mentally searching his little brother for clues.

"Nothing. I'm _**fine **_Dean."

"Yeah, and I'm a red-headed woman. Why don't you like Cas?" Dean probed.

There was a loud Pop! And Dean spun around to see Castiel standing in the room.

"Jesus! I need to get you a bell or somethin' or one of these days I'm gonna have a heart attack, Cas!" Dean yelled in frustration.

"I am Castiel, not Jesus." Castiel replied, frowning.

"I never meant- Oh, I give up. Can I get a _**teeeeensy **_warning before you arrive next time? I got you a cell phone…use it!"

"I tried, but the voice said I was out of minutes. It then said I was to arrange for a top-up, but I was not entirely sure what that entailed so-"

Dean grinned. "Aaah. You've run out of money. It's fine, I'll arrange for a top-up." He grabbed the phone and proceeded to dial a number on it, whilst pulling out Nigel R Tucker's credit card.

"Ran out of money?" Castiel questioned, pulling his wallet out and peering into its contents. "But I obtained some earlier from a…ATM, I believed it is called?"

Dean grinned again, "Na. I'll explain it all to you later, Cas. I forget you're not human sometimes. Why are you here anyway?"

"As an angel of the Lord, I am often told through my brothers of important news and such like and I was informed of the prayer that your brother said earlier. I was ordered to explain to him that his attempt to gain entry into heaven upon his death in the future is completely pointless."

"My what?" Sam demanded his voice raising. "I wasn't trying to- why the Hell- if anyone wasn't getting in there, it'd be me, so what-"

"Furthermore, " Castiel continued, interrupting Sam, "I was told to tell you that God listens to all prayers, even those from Lucifer's vessel and that you have to cease torturing yourself over deaths completely out of your control."

"That's what _**I've **_been trying to tell geek-boy here for like…_**forever**_!" he spun around again as a loud Pop! signalled the angel's departure.

"So…um…"Sam stuttered. "Dean?"

„Yeah?"

„You...um...heard my...my prayer then?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

"Sammy? You know what?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not really in the mood for a share 'n' care moment, but it needs done…feel like some ice-cream?"

"What?!" Sam demanded, smiling. "Ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream." Dean confirmed. "Girls have it all the time for chick-flick moments; I get it cos it tastes real good."

"Well…in case you hadn't noticed, Dean, we're both guys."

"That's where you're wrong, Samantha." Dean smirked at his brother, "You are definitely the more feminine brother."

"Dude! You're the one everyone thinks is gay!" Sam laughed.

"What?" Dean spluttered as Sam clutched his sides as tears of laughter rolled down his face.

"The leather jacket is a big clue-"

"Bite me!"

"See, its comments like that that lead people to think you're gay." Sam smirked.

"Sammy…" Dean warned, trying not to grin at his brother's infectious laughter.

"Ok." Sam surrendered, still laughing, "I missed this, you know?"

"Missed what?" Dean questioned, as Sam stopped laughing and his face became serious.

"Our arguments about everything silly when you were…downstairs…" Sam muttered, looking at his feet.

"Hey, Sam? Sam? Look at me. _**Look at me**_." Dean demanded as Sam's head slowly lifted up, his hazel eyes staring at Dean. "I missed you too, Sammy."

"I missed you too. I was- I was all alone. I missed your rubbish chat-up lines, your bad jokes, and your horrible mullet rock colle-"

"Classic rock." Dean glared.

"Yeah, but it wasn't the same without you, Dean." Sam stated.

"Hold me, Sammy. That was beautiful. You spend all day memorizing that or somethin'?" Dean smirked.

"Oh shut up and go get the ice-cream and a movie while I tidy up," Sam laughed.

"Choc chip ok?"

"Yeah, Rocky ok?"

"Yeah!" And Dean left the room smiling as Sam lay back on his bed and let out a contented sigh.

THE END.


End file.
